Day At The Amusement Park
by C4tloverr
Summary: [One Shot] dealing with my OC, Kinoko. Her and Gohan go to the amusement park to have fun. What can go wrong? Gohan/OC


**Day At The Amusement Park**

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama**

**A/N: This takes place after chapter three of, _Trials Of A Saiyan._ **

* * *

Kinoko stared curiously at Gohan as they soared through the bright blue sky. They had dropped off Goten back at Mt. Paoz and changed out of their gi's. Gohan wore the usual outfit he would tend to wear when he wasn't training. Kinoko changed into a red t-shirt with jean short overalls and black shoes. ChiChi had given her other clothing but Kinoko didn't really like them, so she usually wore that.

"Where did you say we were going?" She asked.

The half-breed smiled over at her. "To have fun."

"Fun…?" She mumbled under her breath.

The two twelve year olds landed outside of an amusement park, which was having a live show today. Kinoko looked through the entrance gates and widened her eyes at all the people there. She then glared at Gohan.

"I don't want to be here." She complained.

Gohan kept his signature smile on his face. "It'll be fun Kin. Trust me." He assured.

The grey eyed Saiyan girl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him before giving him her back.

"I don't want to be around so much weaklings, let's go train. That's what fun really is."

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please."

"No."

"C'mon Kin."

"No."

"But—"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk off letting her dark black tail lash around loosely. She then jumped back a bit when in an instant, Gohan appeared in front of her. Kinoko shook her shock and only narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't want to be near all those people." She growled.

Gohan smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. She blushed from the closeness.

"It'll just be me and you. Please."

Kinoko stayed quiet for a moment and glared at the ground. She let out a breath since she felt him still staring at her, and then looked up to him.

"Fine."

"Awesome! Let's go!" He cheered.

He quickly grabbed her arm and ran inside. They stopped in the center of the park and Kinoko looked around. She had never seen so much laughing and smiling from children. In fact she had never seen this many children at all. Her eyes landed on a huge roller coaster.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Gohan smiled, "it's a roller coaster, want to ride it?"

Kinoko cocked an eyebrow. "Do I want to what?"

He began to walk towards the waiting line of the ride.

"Ride it, like those kids are doing."

Kinoko looked up at shut her pale eye to see. Her right eye widened at what she saw.

"Gohan, those kids are screaming."

"That's the fun of it!" He explained.

Kinoko shrugged and waited in the line beside Gohan. She groaned since she was growing impatient, and a bit hungry.

"This is taking forever!" She yelled.

Gohan chuckled at her antics. He sometimes thought it was funny to see Kinoko adjust to life on earth.

Once they reached the front and passed the height restriction test, they waited as the previous riders of the coaster got off. A tall boy with reddish brown hair passed by with a shorter blond boy. The two were puking into brown paper bags which made Kinoko smirk. Gohan suggested they take the two seats in the front of the roller coaster. Kinoko just decided to agree with him. They buckled on their seatbelts and the ride slowly began. As it went higher and higher, Kinoko didn't see the fun in it.

"We can fly, this isn't really fun."

Gohan nodded, "Well there are a lot of other things to do here."

"I'm just a bit hungry—" The Saiyan girl stopped talking and yelped when the ride began to take off at full speed.

She wasn't scared or anything, she just didn't expect it to be this fast. The coaster went up and down, loop de loop, and there was even a zigzag part in it that Kinoko felt would never end. The entire time Gohan was laughing and cheering, he may have been on much more fun things, like a spaceship, but it was still fun. Once the ride finished, Gohan and Kinoko got on all the fast rides in the park. Currently they were on a spinning ride. Basically they sat in a tea cup and they got spun around in it at high speed. Kinoko didn't really like that feeling. She held on to Gohan as they emerged it since she was feeling dizzy.

"I'm never getting on that contraption again. Why is the park moving!?" She yelled.

She blinked and shook her head in order get the dizziness out. Gohan chuckled, "Fine, let's go play some games."

"Games?" She mumbled under her breath.

There were many stands with games to choose from. Kinoko and Gohan walked around curiously wondering what to play. They studied each game as people played till Gohan's coal eyes landed on one.

"Oh, that one looks simple." He stated.

Kinoko looked over to where he motioned. "Which one?"

"That one right there."

It was a strength test machine. Kinoko's eyelids fell to slits. A big bulky muscled tattooed man had a mallet in hand preparing to play the game. He rubbed his hands together and smirked at everyone surrounding him. The two Saiyans walked closer towards the crowd of people and watched when the big man hit the pressure mechanism on the machine. The bell went up halfway making many of the men around gasp or cheer. Kinoko rolled her eyes. She didn't see what the big deal was.

"What did he do?" She asked Gohan.

The half-breed smiled at her and began to run forwards. "I guess he's strong."

Kinoko cocked an eyebrow and stopped running behind him when herself and Gohan reached the front. Gohan decided to play so he was handed the mallet and he began to prepare.

"Hit as hard as you can kid." The tattooed man from before said.

Gohan smiled and picked up the mallet with a good grip.

"Here I go." He informed.

Kinoko and everyone else watched as Gohan hit the pressure mechanism lightly. Everyone's eyes, besides Kinoko's of course, were wide in shock when the bell went flying off the machine. It was hard to believe that just a boy could do such a thing. But they didn't know exactly who Gohan, the true champion of the Cell Games, was. The man who was running the game looked nervously at the twelve year old. He grabbed the biggest prize off the bench, which was a life sized stuffed teddy bear, and handed it to Gohan.

"This is the biggest prize we have." He said almost nervously.

He grabbed it from him with a big Son smile.

"Thanks." Gohan ran back to Kinoko and held out the gigantic bear. "For you."

Kinoko rose an eyebrow and stared at the bear before taking it. She looked up to Gohan who was smiling still.

_'Boys are so strange.'_

…..

Afterwards, Kinoko was sitting at a table as she waited for Gohan. She had her head down and her chin resting on her hands as her legs swung back and forth. She let out a breath. Waiting was boring. Gohan came back to the table holding two trays with a hamburger, fries, and a soda. One was for him and the other for Kinoko. Without wasting time the twelve year olds began to eat. Gohan finished first and was now sipping on his soda. As he did, laughter and cheering from a gigantic red tent caught his attention.

"I wonder what's going on in there." He asked.

Kinoko looked in the direction he was and shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Let's check it out." Gohan suggested.

A pout appeared on Kinoko's face. "I'm not done eating." She complained.

"Kin…" He whined.

The final female Saiyan sighed, "fine," and quickly stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth. "Let's go." She said with bloated cheeks. He smiled and they walked off together towards the red tent.

….

When they reached inside, they grabbed a seat and sat back when they saw a ring master and a purple baby dinosaur appear.

"I wonder how they got him?" Kinoko asked.

Gohan shrugged and kept his eyes on the dinosaur. "It kind of looks like he doesn't want to be here."

The baby dinosaur looked strangely scared. Kinoko rose an eyebrow when he began to shake.

"I don't think he wants to be here, look at him. He's trembling." She pointed out.

The ring master pulled out a whip and began to slash it around making the baby dinosaur even more frightened.

"I think you're right, Kin." Gohan said.

Kinoko narrowed her eyes and jumped up.

"No way! I'm not going to let these evil people keep that little guy against his will!"

She let out a scream and launched herself forwards between the ring master and the baby dinosaur.

"Kinoko!" Gohan yelled.

She ignored him at the moment and glared at the man who was staring at her in shock. She clipped some of her hair behind her ear and stood defensively in front of the dinosaur still glaring at the ring master.

"Get away from here little girl. You can meet the dinosaurs after the show."

"Sure. As soon as you tell me where this little guy's home really is." She growled.

"Listen little girl, get away from here, this is the last chance—"

The ring master stopped talking and fell unconscious when a foot connected to the side of his face.

Gohan gasped and then slapped his forehead. "Oh Kin…" He mumbled.

The Saiyan girl picked up the dinosaur and began to run off. She jumped back when some security guards blocked her exit. She tried turning around but there were security guards behind her as well.

_'Not so good.' _

"Get her!" A man yelled, "Don't let that brat get away!"

"We're on it Mr. Musuka." One of the guards said.

All of the guards began to surround Kinoko. The Saiyan girl only narrowed her eyes and prepared to take them all out. In a millisecond, Gohan appeared beside her.

"Sorry, but we have to go."

Gohan tripped some of the guards then grabbed Kinoko's arm and began to run towards the exit with the remaining guards chasing them. The people in the crowd cheered thinking it was all a part of the show. As they ran they made it towards the back entrance of the tent and found many more baby dinosaurs in cages.

"Let's get them out." Gohan said.

Kinoko nodded in agreement and they began to break open the cages, releasing three more babies. Gohan picked up two of them and Kinoko grabbed the other one before running off again.

"Get those damn brats!" Mr. Musuka, the founder of the show, yelled.

The guards chased Gohan and Kinoko all around the park as they ran.

"It's time to fly." Kinoko stated.

"Right." Gohan agreed.

The two kids took flight and stopped in midair. They then began to laugh at the shocked look on the guards faces. Kinoko looked at Gohan.

"This was fun."

The half-breed laughed and they took off back towards Mt. Paoz where there were many dinosaurs around. They were a few miles away from home and set the dinosaurs down. Gohan and Kinoko sat on a mountain as they watched the dinosaurs play.

"I'm glad we saved them." Gohan said.

Kinoko nodded, "Nobody, not even a dinosaur, should be forced to do something against their will."

Gohan looked at Kinoko.

"If I could go back and save you from growing up the way you did, I would." He said.

Kinoko glanced at him before smiling a bit, "Can't change the past, Gohan."

"I know, but you're my best friend Kin. I just wish I could."

She smiled and looked down at her lap. Best friend. Words she never heard anyone say to her before.

"Best friend… I know what best friends should do."

He rose an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He yelped when Kinoko tackled him down.

"They spar!"

A smirk crossed Gohan's features. "Bring it on!"

He kicked her off him and the two began to spar in midair while laughing. That's what fun for two Saiyan kids really is.

….

From the other world, Goku chuckled as he watched the two spar from Baba's crystal ball.

"Man, imagine how strong those two will get if they keep this up."

Baba chuckled, "well it is your son, Goku."

A growl from the back of the room caught their attention. "That half-breed better take care of her."

Goku looked back with a smile. "Hey don't worry about it guys, they'll be fine."

Zuki and Kabo, Kinoko's parents, rolled their eyes. They weren't big fans of his cheery attitude.

"They'll make a great couple." Goku said.

Zuki, rolled her eyes once more and walked off. Kabo chuckled, "Sorry about her, we'd better get back. Thank you for letting us see our daughter."

"Sure thing, see you soon!" Goku said.

Kabo smirked, "Hopefully not." With that said he walked off after his mate.

Goku looked at Baba with a smile then back to the crystal ball.

"I'm proud of you son. Now, can I please get something to eat?"

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. I just forgot to write this chapter in my_ Trials Of A Saiyan _story. (: **

**C4tloverr~***


End file.
